Wedding Dress
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: SONGFIC. Hari pernikahan ini membuat hati Naruto hancur. Haruskah ia menatap wanita yang ia cintai dengan seluruh nyawanya, memakai gaun pengantin, dan begitu cantik, namun bersanding dengan Sasuke? 1:TAEYANG's SONG. 2: Rihanna HATE THAT I LOVE YOU. RnR?
1. Wedding Dress

**Warning : Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC**

**Yeah! Another SONGFIC. One-shot maybe, but it's up to you ripiewers, fic ini bisa dibikin bersambung alias ada lanjutannya. DAN saya tegaskan! Ini bukan SAD ENDING, jadi yang stress, baca sedikit langsung milih untuk gak lanjut baca, kau akan menyesal, hahahaha ***devil smile*****

**Lagu satu ini punya Lead Vocal Korean Boy Band – Big Bang, TAEYANG a.k.a YB, Lagunya yang asli pake bahasa Korea, tapi di fic ini Night pake translation in English yah!**

**Kalo perlu buka youtube dulu, liat and denger lagunya yang keren tapi menyentuh!**

**Summary** : Tidak! Mungkin benar harusnya aku senang melihatmu bahagia sekarang. Tawa bahagiamu adalah segalanya, nafas bagiku. Tapi berdosakah aku yang berpikir, harusnya akulah yang berdiri di sampingmu itu. Memandangmu yang begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin. Bukan dia yang pernah menyakitimu, tapi aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**Wedding Dress - TAEYANG **_**dan tentu otak saya**_**.**_

.

**WEDDING DRESS**

.

.

Sebuah napas yang cukup berat terdengar dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Dan kini ia makin menarik napasnya begitu dalam. Seolah ingin bertahan hidup karena oksigen baginya kini telah habis termakan oleh kesakitan hatinya.

Pedih.

Berkali-kali ia menutup mata dan membukanya kembali. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi detik ini. Hal terbesar bagi wanita yang dicintainya. Namun baginya kini, musim semi yang begitu nyaman dengan ribuan kelopak sakura dan tumbuhnya tunas-tunas baru yang dilahirkan alam, nyatanya terasa mencekiknya. Menyeretnya dalam hutan yang tergelap. Seolah lagi-lagi ia kembali sendiri. Sama seperti saat kyuubi itu bersemayam di tubuhnya saat kecil dulu.

Perlahan suara alunan musik mengalun dengan indahnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hati pemuda itu justru tersayat-sayat mendengar alunan itu? Dan perlahan, suara tawa keceriaan mulai memenuhi isi penjuru kuil. Puluhan orang yang ikut merayakan pesta pernikahan itu mendekat ke taman yang cukup besar untuk berdansa. Dihujani kelopak bunga sakura yang indah.

Tapi Naruto merasa kesepian dalam keramaian. Hening dalam hatinya. Sunyi bagi jiwa terapuhnya. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari betapa murninya perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya begitu lama dan menghabiskan sisa usianya.

Tak seharusnya ia sesakit ini. Lihat gadis itu! Gadis yang sangat kau cintai sampai pemuda sepertimu berani mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk merebut kembali pria yang dicintainya dari tangan musuh. Dan tawa yang terangkai di bibirnya itu adalah berkat kau!

Tapi di sudut ulu hatinya pemuda itu menyesal. Kenapa perasaan sesederhana yang dibangunnya sejak masa kanak-kanak hancur begitu saja. Haruskah seorang Namikaze Naruto, pemuda penyelamat desa Konoha, meratapi kisah cintanya dengan Haruno Sakura?

Sakura menebar senyum terbaiknya. Yang dahulunya adalah oksigen bagi Naruto, kini serasa seperti karbonmonoksida yang meracuni aliran darahnya. Sakit.

Sakura menoleh mencari sosok sahabatnya. Ah, Naruto. Kenapa ia tak ikut berdansa seperti yang lain? Ini adalah hari pernikahan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Kenapa ia terlihat tak bahagia? Kami sahabatmu kan Naruto?

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri merapat di pohon Sakura tak jauh dari keramaian.

"Naruto?" sapanya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya tapi tak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Yah, bernapas saat ini bahkan sangat sulit baginya.

_**Some say it's not over 'till it's over  
Guess this is really over now**_

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum, "pestanya membosankan? Kau tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun?"

_**There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
Listen**_

Hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Ia bisa mati di detik berapapun ia diam. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum bahagia nyatanya makin membuatnya terluka. Kenapa rasa cemburu bisa seburuk ini dampaknya?

Sasuke. Ya. Sakura sangat mencintainya. Sejauh apapun Naruto berlari untuk Sakura. Ujung tangannya takkan mampu meraih bahkan untuk sekedar bayangannya.

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya, "Terima kasih." ungkapnya tulus. Kepingan tipis dalam hatinya kini remuk dan hancur tak berbekas.

Benarkah cinta berarti membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia? _Bullshit!_ Kebohongan besar! Naruto sangat mencintainya! Dan karena cinta itulah, Naruto selalu bertekad bahwa ialah yang akan selalu membuat Sakura bahagia. Bukan Sasuke!

_**When you have a fight with him  
Sometimes you cry  
And feel sad and blue  
**_

Sakura adalah segalanya. Tak sadarkah gadis itu betapa Naruto sangat memujanya melebihi apapun di dunia?

_**I become hopeful  
My heart aches secretly  
Then just a hint of your smile  
Can make feel fine again  
To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you  
**_

Tapi sekarang kenyataannya jauh dari sebuah mimpi yang dibangun dari dasar hatinya. Memang hidup yang ia jalani bukanlah sebuah dongeng _beauty and the beast_. Tak semudah itu mengganti takdir bagaikan menggoreskan pena dalam sebuah cerita dongeng. Hidupnya bukan dongeng, dan puteri bernama Sakura memang tak akan kembali pada ia yang buruk rupa dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan sang pangeran.

Tapi hati yang sakit ini selalu melantunkan sebuah permohonan. Berharap dewa mengubahnya dan mengganti takdirnya seperti dalam dongeng.

_**Coz then we would drift apart  
I hold my breath, bite my lips  
Oh, please leave him and come to me  
**_  
"Ayolah Naruto, kau harus bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun hari ini," pinta Sakura, "kau kan tahu suamiku itu selalu mengharapkanmu."

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

_**Baby, please don't take his hand  
Coz you should be my lady  
I've been waiting for you for so long  
Please look at me now  
**_

Waktu yang pernah berlalu. Ya, aku menunggumu begitu lama. Dan kenyataannya sekarang semua tidak ada hasilnya. Tidakkah dewa mendengar permintaannya? Kenapa Sakura harus dengan Sasuke? Tak cukupkah pengorbanannya selama ini? Tak cukup tegarkah ia menanti gadis itu membuka hati untuknya?

_**When the music starts  
You will vow to spend  
The rest of your life with him**_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya maju. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Naruto dan mulai menengadah ke langit. Naruto mengikutinya. Memandang langit musim semi yang merobek system kerja otaknya sekarang.

_**How I prayed every night  
This day would never come  
**_

Langit. Setiap saat. Setiap malam ia selalu berdoa. Memandang bintang yang bertaburan itu, ia selalu berharap hatinya akan bersatu dengan gadis pink ini. Ah, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Kenapa tak semudah itu melepaskannya begitu saja?

_**The wedding dress you're wearing  
It's not me (next to you)  
Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no  
**_

Naruto membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Menatap Sakura yang masih menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambut dan rumbai-rumbai gaun pernikahannya yang putih dan menyempurnakan sosok raganya.

_**You never knew how I felt about you  
And I hated you so  
Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy  
**_

Ah, betapa jahatnya pikiran itu. Ia ingin membahagiakannya. Dan sosok tergelap dalam hatinya selalu meyakinkannya bahwa gadis itu takkan bahagia dengan seseorang selain dirinya. Tawa itu, lahir dari persahabatannya selama ini. Dan kini, keegoisannya mematrikan pasti dalam otaknya, sebuah keyakinan bahwa gadis itu takkan pernah bahagia dengan Sasuke ataupun orang lain. Tapi cuma dirinya.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh pada Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Dan kini gadis cantik itu mencoba menebak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Naruto? aku terlihat jelek ya?" candanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau sangat cantik, Sakura…" jawab Naruto, "sangat… cantik."

'_dan sayangnya itu bukan untukku_.' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Sakura tertawa nyaring. "Tapi wajahmu melihatku seolah aku ini hantu, Naruto, kenapa kau terlihat aneh?"

_**Now I have no more tears left to cry  
When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here**_

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu menatap langit lagi. Ah, mulai hari ini langit takkan sama lagi. Malam-malamnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memohon kali ini takkan lagi sama.

_**I've felt so restless every night  
Maybe I've known all along this would happen  
I close my eyes and dream an endless dream  
Please leave him and come to me  
**_

"Suaranya memang sedikit bising di sana, pantas saja kau memilih sendiri di sini." kata Sakura tenang. Naruto tak merespon. Bukan. Memang bukan karena itu saja. Tapi ia takkan sanggup menatap tangan gadis itu digenggam orang lain. Takkan rela.

_**Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you  
Coz you should be my lady  
I've been waiting for you for so long**_

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto.

Sakura hanya menoleh. Alisnya sedikit naik ke atas karena tak biasanya Naruto memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '-chan'.

_**Look at me now  
**_

"Lagunya indah, dan semua orang ikut bahagia," ungkap Naruto, "tapi aku tidak."

_**When the music starts  
You will vow to spend  
The rest of your life with him  
How I prayed every night  
This day would never come  
**_

Sakura makin nampak bingung. Ia tak tahu harus menanyakan apa atas perkataan Naruto barusan. Naruto terdiam sesaat, ia memandangi sosok Sakura yang begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin. Tapi bukan untuknya. Bukan ia pengantin lelakinya.

_**The wedding dress you're wearing  
It's not me (next to you)  
Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no  
**_

"…mungkin karena… aku mencintaimu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, "A-apa?" ia terlihat tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya barusan. "bo-bohong kan?"

"…" Naruto tak merespon.

"Kau sudah tak menyukaiku. Aku tahu sejak hari itu…"

Naruto kini menoleh. Ia ingin mendengar sangkalan macam apa yang akan dilontarkan gadis ini. Penolakan macam apa yang ia buat untuk meragukan perasaannya.

"Kau… menolakku hari itu, Naruto."

Naruto terlihat mulai berpikir.

"Di hadapan semua, guru Kakashi, Yamato-senpai, Sai, Lee, Kiba, kau… menolakku di bawah hujan salju yang begitu dingin. Kau menolak perasaanku…"

"Karena kau berbohong Sakura…"

"Tapi kau kini mengharapkan kebohongan macam itu kan? Apa yang kau sesali?" tanya Sakura balik. Suaranya pelan tapi cukup terdengar meski semua orang di sana cukup ramai dan larut dalam pesta.

"Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri…" sanggah Naruto.

"Maka perasaanmu padaku juga bohongan." balas Sakura.

Tidak. Perasaan itu nyata. Naruto tidak pernah berbohong, "Kenapa kau meragukan perasaanku?"

"Karena kau juga meragukan perasaanku," jawab Sakura tenang. Matanya terlihat menerawang, "memang itu kebohongan, tapi tidak semuanya."

"…"

"…hatiku, menyediakan ruangan untukmu, dan kau menyia-nyiakannya, Naruto…"

Naruto kini terdiam. Ternyata memang tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura seutuhnya. Dan kali ini lengkap sudah penyesalannya. Ya. Ia juga ikut andil dalam menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, air mata menetes dari mata bening Naruto. Setetes jernih sebuah kesakitan mengalir dari bola matanya. dan Sakura hanya bisa, menangis dalam hatinya.

Sakura menunduk sesaat. Menghapus air mata pemuda itu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Menyatukan bibir mereka untuk satu detik yang berharga.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

Ya. Andai waktu dapat diulang, ia akan memohon untuk sebuah kesempatan. Tak peduli setiap malam di sisa hidupnya, ia akan memohon agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Ah, biarlah. Sakura pantas bahagia.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia mundur selangkah. Membelai rambut gadis itu pelan. Lalu berjalan menjauh.

_**Please be happy with him  
So that I can forget you  
Please forget how miserable I looked  
It's going to be unbearably hard for me  
For a long while to come**_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

Naruto perlahan memandang gadis itu nanar. Sakura. Ia memandangnya sesaat. Gadis itu sekali lagi menyentuh pipinya, "Kau ini kenapa? Kena genjutsu?"

Naruto bangkit. Ia ada di kamarnya.

"Lihat, kau sampai berkeringat seperti itu," ejek Sakura, "memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

Mimpi?

Yang tadi itu mimpi?

Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke itu hanya mimpi?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih terlihat tak percaya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Sepertinya Naruto memang mimpi buruk.

Naruto masih terdiam sesaat. Tidak. Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi sejelek itu? Tapi dadanya terasa begitu lega. Begitu… bahagia. Mimpi tadi hampir membunuhnya. Lebih buruk dari genjutsu atau mata sharingan sekalipun.

Naruto menyentuh pipinya. Basah. Ia melirik pada Sakura yang menatap cemas padanya, "Kau tadi me…nangis, saat tidur," jelas gadis itu pelan. Sakura meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, "kau mimpi apa Naruto?"

Ia ternyata menangis dalam tidurnya. Seperti kejadian dalam mimpi itu. Dan ciuman itu? Naruto memegang ujung bibirnya, entah kenapa ciuman itu terasa nyata.

Sakura menatap Naruto sesaat. Sejurus kemudian, pipinya mulai terasa panas, '_j-jangan-jangan dia tahu?_' pikirnya cemas. Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya lalu bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar..

"Aku bermimpi buruk, Sakura-chan," jelas Naruto. gadis itu menoleh, "aku bermimpi kehilangan seseorang… yang sangat berharga, dan aku menangis."

Sakura berbalik menatapnya sesaat. Seseorang yang berharga? Siapa?

"Yo!"

"Kyaaa!"

Dukk.

Sakura terperanjat dan jatuh di lantai. Sialan. Guru Kakashi mengagetkannya dengan mendadak muncul di jendela.

"Astaga! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan anak-anak?" sindirnya. "Sakura, bukankah Hokage menyuruhmu memanggil Naruto sejak sejam yang lalu? Kenapa Naruto baru bangun? Memangnya kau sejak tadi melakukan apa?" tanya Kakashi.

Wajah Sakura memerah sesaat. Ia menggeleng keras lalu melompati jendela, "A-aku akan kembali kepada Nona Tsunade, Naruto, segeralah menyusul."

Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata apapun, Sakura sudah menghilang. Ah, kenapa ia bersikap aneh?

"Kau baru bangun, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Mimpi buruk? Kau kelihatan kacau," kata Kakashi tenang, "kau habis menangis?"

Naruto menoleh pada gurunya itu, "Aku mimpi buruk, aku menangis karena kehilangan…Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, dan kami berpisah."

"Lalu?"

"Sebelum berpisah, ia sempat menciumku, dan rasanya begitu nyata." terang Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ia mengambil buku Icha-icha seri terbaru dan membukanya perlahan, "Mungkin ia memang menciummu," jelasnya sambil bersandar di bingkai jendela.

"…" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"…mungkin Sakura menciummu saat kau tidur."

Naruto mencoba mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah padam. Kakashi-sensei bodoh! Mana mungkin! Sekilas Naruto tersenyum, mengingat rasanya yang begitu jelas, bolehkah ia berharap?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sementara itu Sakura sedang melompat dari atap ke atap menuju ruang Hokage. Ia menunduk sesaat. Memegangi bibirnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang tadi kulakukan?" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Wajahnya sekilas memerah. Ya. Entah kenapa, bukannya segera membangunkan Naruto, Sakura malah memandanginya. Dan saat itulah, matanya menangkap sebuah butiran air mata menetes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Naruto mimpi buruk.

Saat itulah, Sakura tanpa sadar menghapus air mata pemuda itu dengan jarinya. Dan kemudian, menciumnya lembut. Berharap mimpi itu terhapus. Ya! Ia menciumnya. Mencium pemuda itu.

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Perasaan itu...

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa aku bisa bermimpi buruk ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

Kakashi tetap membaca buku tapi sempat memberi pemuda itu jawaban, "Mungkin, untuk mengingatkanmu, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan."

"…" Naruto menyimak sungguh-sungguh.

"… agar kau sadar, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatimu Naruto… agar kau tak kehilangannya seperti dalam mimpimu."

Naruto menengok. Ia tersenyum sesaat. Ya. Ia sudah cukup menderita sekalipun itu mimpi. Ia tak akan mengulanginya di dunia nyata. Tak akan. Kesempatan itu ada. Dan ia akan memastikan, bahwa gaun pengantin yang suatu saat dikenakan seorang Haruno Sakura suatu saat nanti, hanya tertuju untuknya.

Untuk pernikahan Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**YOSH! Berat sekali fic satu ini. Membosankan ya bagian awalnya? Hahaha, soalnya, lirik sederhana lagu **_**Wedding Dress**_** sudah cukup mewakili semua perasaan Naruto tanpa harus ada banyak percakapan. Makanya night bikin full deskripsi.**

**Mengarah ke sad ending? Kalau authornya night jangan harap! Hohoho, pasti NaruSaku! Makanya sekalipun lagunya sedih, harus diakali supaya nggak jadi mengenaskan. Salah satunya ya dibikin 'MIMPI' !**

**Hyahahaha ***dibantai readers*****

**Sekalian numpang Promo SONGFIC ONE-SHOT lain:**

**AVRIL LAVIGNE– I'm With You **

**NaruSaku lovers mulai banyak kan? Ripiu ya… setidaknya 10 gitu ***ngarep***, kan biar night makin semangat! Mau komen soal gaya penulisan juga dihalalkan!**

**Yosh! Night harap readers sudi me-**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Hate That I Love You

**Warning : Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC Berangkai**

**Yeah! Another SONGFIC. Lanjutan cerita WeddingDress yang kontroversial –**halah**- dan mendapat flame cuma-cuma, kali ini dengan backsound lagu Rihanna feat Ne-Yo **_**Hate That I Love You**_**. Fic-nya nggak se-hurt prekuel-nya, tapi night udah usaha untuk memasukkan bahasa yang serupa dengan sebelumnya.**

**Yang gak log ini di prekuelnya : **_Natalia F. Jones, NaRa'UzWa' malez log in, hyuUzu michiru, ShikaIno FC, Ikkittebayomaleslogin, secret, Rey619, Yakusi Fuuku, Yaraiyarai chan, Olne takara, NaruSaku-ShikaIno_**.**

**Disarankan saat ngebaca juga denger lagunya yang keren tapi menyentuh!**

**Summary** : Beberapa waktu lalu Naruto mendapat mimpi buruk. Dalam mimpinya ia melihat Sakura, gadis yang dicintainya menikah dengan Sasuke, sahabatnya. Sesak rasanya. Untung hanya mimpi. Namun ada yang mengganjal. Ciuman waktu itu dalam mimpinya. Dan Sakura-chan? Kenapa dia bersikap aneh padanya?

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**HATE THAT I LOVE YOU**

**.**

"Aduh, kenapa nenek Tsunade menyuruhku mengajar sementara di akademi?" keluh Naruto pada Kakashi. Mantan gurunya itu hanya bisa tersenyum di balik topengnya. Begitu juga Sai. Pemuda satu itu juga memasang senyuman khasnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sai.

Sakura yang ada di ujung lorong menoleh pelan. Sai dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, kudengar kau juga dapat tugas mengajar soal pengendalian cakra di akademi ya?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sesaat, semburat merah muncul di pipinya saat menyadari sahabatnya yang lain mendekat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan satu-satunya penerus klan Hokage keempat, si Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah berubah nama jadi Namikaze Naruto.

"Hai Sakura-chan." sapa Naruto kikuk. Kakashi yang berjalan mendekat di belakangnya ikut tersenyum.

Sai menoleh sebentar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sesaat, mencoba berpikir kenapa dua temannya mendadak blushing. "Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura dan Naruto bebarengan.

Kakashi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Mereka sejak tadi pagi memang begitu, sejak Sakura membangunkan Naruto pagi tadi…"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" bentak Naruto dan Sakura bebarengan. Dengan wajah yang makin memerah tentunya.

Sakura menggingit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa perasaannya jadi tak karuan begini. Yang dulunya ia bisa dengan bebas memukul kepala Naruto, kini bahkan untuk menyentuhnya sedikit saja ia tidak berani. Seolah ada ribuan kunang-kunang yang menari di dadanya. Membuatnya sesak dan kesulitan bernapas, juga membuatnya kebingungan saat jantungnya mendadak memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya lebih cepat.

Ia benci keadaan tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Lemah.

Tapi entah kenapa pikirannya kembali lagi pada kejadian saat ia menatap Naruto yang tertidur pulas di apartemennya. Ribuan kunang-kunang itu terasa menentramkan hatinya, menghangatkan dadanya. Saat tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut pirang pemuda itu, senyumnya tak bisa berhenti. Ia senang berada di dekat Naruto. Ia senang jika ia berguna bagi lelaki ini.

_**That's how much I love you,**_

_**That's how much I need you,**_

Sakura menerawang sesaat. Setiap kali Naruto melindunginya, ada di sampingnya, mengabulkan seluruh permintaannya bagai seorang malaikat penyelamat. Menyanggupi apa yang ia minta, meski nyawanya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Sakura tak sadar bahwa pemuda pirang itulah satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan. Bagai bumi tempatnya berpijak. Ia takkan bisa berdiri sampai saat ini, jika tak ada Naruto.

"Oh iya Sakura, luka Naruto belum sembuh benar sehabis misi terakhir," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba, "bisakah kau mengobatinya sebentar?"

Sakura menoleh sesaat. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Tidak. Ia tak mau jadi gadis macam Hinata seperti ini. "A-aku harus segera pergi, s-sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit Naruto, banyak perawat di sana."

_**And I can't stand you**_

Naruto menunduk sebentar lalu nyengir seperti biasa, "Iya, kau juga terlihat tak sehat, Sakura-chan, aku juga tak apa-apa, hehehehe."

_**Must everything you do,**_

_**Make me wanna smile,**_

_**Can I not like you for a while? No…**_

Sakura tersenyum sesaat lalu berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sebenarnya merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Sakura. Mereka mulai melangkah melewati halaman gedung Hokage sampai beberapa orang ANBU datang menghampiri Sakura.

Naruto menoleh pelan dari kejauhan, dengan Sai yang masih ada di sampingnya.

"Wah, mereka sedang apa, Naruto?" tanya Sai polos.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Sepertinya ada yang terluka, mungkin meminta bantuan Sakura untuk mengobatinya," jelas Sai, "tapi entahlah."

_**But you won't let me**_

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. Begitu ya. Memang ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura sedikit 'berubah' saat di dekatnya. Seperti menghindar. Apa dia berbuat salah? Tapi kenapa Kakashi-sensei bilang bahwa Sakura menciumnya saat tidur tadi? Sakura menolak mengobati lukanya. Padahal seluruh penjuru Konoha tahu, bahwa hanya Sakura-lah yang tahu segala sesuatu tentang penyembuhan Naruto. Ia pernah mengatakannya dulu saat Sora, pemuda dari Negara Api menyerangnya dalam bentuk Kyuubi tiruan. Apa Sakura melupakannya?

Pemuda itu takut kehilangan Sakura. Benar-benar ketakutan seperti dalam mimpinya. Ia ingin Sakura di sampingnya. Menerimanya bukan hanya sebagai sahabat. Menerima bukan hanya pengorbanannya selama ini. Tapi juga menerima semua perasaan dan kesakitan karena mencintainya begitu tulus dalam waktu lama. Tak bolehkah ia meminta balasan seperti itu? Hanya untuk menerimanya?

_**You upset me girl…**_

Jemari Naruto menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Sedikit. Sedikit hati kecilnya merasakan ketulusan saat ia merasakan ciuman itu dalam mimpinya. Mencoba mengingat betapa banyaknya kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam tubuhnya sehingga ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat meskipun itu hanya mimpi. Mungkin karena pengharapan yang begitu besar.

_**And then you kiss my lips**_

_**All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)**_

_**Can't remember what you did…**_

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang.

Naruto dan Sai menoleh. Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata berjalan mendekat menghampirinya. Sakura menoleh dari kejauhan meskipun tangannya sibuk mengontrol cakra ninjutsu pada luka anggota ANBU di hadapannya. Hinata ya? Gadis itu. Gadis yang mencintai Naruto. Sebesar nyawanya mungkin.

Perih.

Sesak.

Ia benci perasaan sesak seperti ini. Mencekik jalur pernapasannya.

_**But I hate it,**_

Sakura memalingkan mukanya. Ia berpikir sesaat. Salahkah kalau ia ternyata bisa membalas perasaan Naruto. sekalipun seterlambat ini? Apa perasaan Naruto berubah padanya? Apa perasaannya berpindah ke Hinata?

Sakura menoleh lagi. Mata emeraldnya mendapati pemuda itu juga tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tubuh Sakura kaku. Ia tidak tahu kenapa matanya tak bisa berpaling. Otaknya sibuk mencerna dan menebak apa alasan Naruto menatapnya sekarang padahal ada Hinata di sana? Hinata berdiri di sana. Membuat hatinya terasa panas. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa langsung mendatangi Naruto dan memukul kepala pemuda itu lalu marah-marah seperti saat genin dulu? Dan sekarang Naruto menatapnya.

_**You know exactly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you**_

Tidak. Ini salah. Ini bukan Sakura. Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri. '_Itu memang kau, Bodoh!_' teriak innernya. '_nyatanya kau mencintai Naruto sekarang, Cha!_'

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat lalu berkonsentrasi lagi mengobati anggota ANBU di hadapannya.

_**For too long, that's wrong…**_

"Ah, kami mau laporan dulu ke Hokage!" seru Kiba.

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, mempersilahkan mereka lewat. Kiba dan Shino langsung beranjak sementara Hinata masih membalas senyuman Sai dan pamit pada Naruto yang melamun, "Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun."

"Ah… eh, iya."

Hinata lalu berlalu dari hadapannya. Dan pandangan Naruto kembali lagi pada sosok di ujung sana. Merenung kenapa Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat ia memandanginya. _Apa kau semakin benci jika aku mencintaimu sampai sejauh ini? Kalau mimpi itu terkabul, mungkin aku akan mati_.

Sakura selalu ada di sampingnya selama ini. Gadis itu juga jadi alasannya untuk jadi semakin kuat, agar terus bisa melindunginya. Sekalipun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura hanya-lah beban, tapi ratusan kali, ribuan kalipun, Naruto rela. Ini cinta.

_**But I hate it…**_

Mimpi itu. Tubuh Naruto berkeringat lagi. Dadanya nyeri mengingatnya. Efeknya masih terasa nyata sampai sekarang. Kesakitannya. Kekecewaannya. Ketakutannya. Juga sentuhannya dalam mimpi.

_**You know exactly how to touch**_

_**So that I don't want to fuss**_

Hebatnya, dalam mimpi itu, saat Sakura menciumnya, pertahanannya runtuh. Segala bentuk keegoisan yang ia miliki sirna. Demi kebahagiannya.

_**And fight no more**_

_**Said that I despite that I adore you**_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong kelas-kelas akademi ditemani Ino di sampingnya. Tadinya Ino merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa Sakura sedikit pendiam hari ini. Kadang wajahnya merona, kadang pucat. Saat diajak berbicara, Sakura malah melantur.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menarik lengan Sakura agar mendekat ke jendela gedung, "Lihat itu!"

Sakura menurut. Mendadak wajahnya merona lagi. Terang saja. Di sana Naruto, Lee, dan Sai sedang mengajarkan taijutsu pada siswa-siswa akademi. Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya ke jendela agar ia dapat lebih jelas melihat halaman di bawah.

"Wah, mereka hebat sekali," puji Ino, "lihat, sepertinya anak-anak itu sangat menyukai mereka."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lihat si Naruto! sepertinya ia paling popular ya?" kali ini Ino tertawa, "entah sejak kapan, Naruto terlihat mudah dicintai orang lain ya…"

Sakura tersenyum lembut sesaat, "Itulah Naruto."

Ino melirik pelan lalu ikut tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang banyak kunoichi yang ikut mengincar Naruto ya?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia memilih untuk tak menjawab.

"Tapi rasanya Naruto tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Apa kau tahu siapa yang Naruto sukai sekarang, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku nggak tahu." jawab Sakura pelan. Nyaris membuat Ino menertawakan tampang melankolisnya saat ini.

"Yah, ia jadi sosok yang dibutuhkan semua orang sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ya. Ia juga membutuhkan pemuda itu untuk ada di sampingnya. Kenyataan ini kadang membuat gadis itu kesal. Kenyataan bahwa ia bukan apa-apa tanpa Naruto di sisinya.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy,**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)**_

"Bagaimana ya kalau ada yang berhasil mendapatkan Naruto, Sakura-chan? Hinata mungkin?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan. Gadis itu memilih diam. Membayangkannya bisa membuat sarafnya bekerja tanpa ia sadari dan mengkomando rasa sakit yang mengakibatkan air matanya menetes nantinya.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy,**_

_**But I just can't let you go,**_

_**And I hate that I love you so…**_

Ya. Mungkin saat itu ia akan egois lagi seperti dulu. Mungkin ia tak akan mau melepas Naruto untuk gadis lain.

"Kau ingat saat kecil dulu Sakura-chan? Tak ada yang mau berteman dengan Naruto. aku sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Kau juga pasti lupa kenapa kau dulu suka memukuli Naruto."

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku mungkin takut," jawab Sakura pelan, "mungkin takut kalau aku berteman dengannya, aku akan melihat diriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku takut sendirian. Aku menolak berada di dekat Naruto yang saat itu dikucilkan. Aku takut aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri dan tak punya teman."

"S-Sakura…"

"Tapi nyatanya, justru sekarang Naruto-lah orang terdekatku, Ino-chan…"

"Kau…" suara Ino tercekat, "…kau mencintainya…"

Sakura menoleh pelan pada sahabatnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Menerawang. Seolah banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Rasa takut kehilangan yang begitu besar. Sakura. Kau mencintainya. Akhirnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mencoba merasakan aura cakra orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia menangkap satu aura yang ia kenal. Milik gadis yang ia cintai.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat bangkit. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, lalu akhirnya matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Berdiri bersama Ino di jendela gedung akademi di lantai dua.

Haruno Sakura.

Ino menoleh lagi ke lapangan. Matanya dengan jelas menangkap sosok pemuda yang ia bicarakan sejak tadi berdiri menghadap ke arahnya. Menatapnya. Tidak. Menatap gadis di sampingnya, "Sakura-chan, Naruto… ia melihat kemari…"

Sakura menoleh cepat. Ya. Lagi-lagi mata blue sapphire-nya bertemu dengan mata emerald Sakura. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

_**and you completely know**_

_**the power that you have, **_

_**the only one that makes me laugh…**_

Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura di atas sana. Sakura tertegun sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya dengan cepat merah padam. Membuat Ino linglung sejenak dan Naruto ikut memerah. Gadis itu lalu cepat-cepat melangkah mundur dari jendela. Membuat Ino maupun Naruto dan Sai heran dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" teriak Ino yang berjalan di belakangnya, "tingkahmu aneh."

_**Said it is not fair,**_

_**How you take advantage of the fact**_

_**That I will be under reason why**_

_**And it just ain't right…**_

Sementara itu ekspresi Naruto berubah sayu. Ia memundurkan langkahnya dan bersandar di pohon. Pemuda itu beringsut turun dan duduk bersandar batang pohon tepat di samping Sai.

"Sakura-chan kenapa ya?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, "Aku tak tahu, Naruto."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ia menjauhiku, Sai…" ungkap Naruto, "…dan itu…menyakitkan."

_**And I hate how much I love you girl,**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you **_

_**And I hate how much I love you girl,**_

_**But I just can't let you go,**_

_**And I hate that I love you so…**_

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menjauh dari Ino. Menolak untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh tentang perasaannya. Alasannya mudah. Karena Sakura juga tak tahu jawabannya. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya ketika menatap Naruto. Reaksi tubuhnya tak lagi seperti dulu. Ia takut. Ia takut mencintai pemuda itu. Mencintai itu menyakitkan.

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**_

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Seingatnya, sekalipun ia benci perasaan lemah macam ini, ia tetap tak berubah. Sakura tetap jadi gadis yang ia cintai sekian lamanya. Cinta pertamanya. Tapi bagaimana jika bukan Sakura cinta terakhirnya?

_**And your kiss won't make me weak**_

"Naruto…" panggil Sai. Naruto menoleh lemah. Gara-gara mimpinya, ia jadi melankolis seperti ini. Ia jadi terus memikirkan kalau Sakura tak ada di sampingnya atau membencinya seperti dulu. Maka pengorbanannya selama ini akan sia-sia. Waktu yang ia buang untuk mencintai gadis ini akan terbuang percuma.

"Sakura tidak akan mengkhianatimu…"

"Apa?" Naruto tersentak dengan pernyataan Sai. "apa maksud ucapanmu, Sai?"

Sai tersenyum.

"Itu… kau tak tahu, Sai," jelas Naruto, "kau tak mengenal Sakura saat kecil, saat kami masih kecil, ratusan kali aku ditolaknya, dan hatinya, tak sekalipun kumiliki."

"Semakin hari… kau makin mencintainya atau perasaanmu memudar?" tanya Sai tenang.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi makin lama, aku semakin tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku. Dan aku semakin lemah tiap memikirkan Sakura-chan tidak baik-baik saja," ungkap Naruto, "ya, mungkin perasaanku jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dulu."

"Berarti Sakura tak akan mengkhianatimu," kata Sai, "karena sejak dulu ia memang tak akan mengkhianatimu kok."

"Hah?"

"Saat pertama kau belajar Rasen-shuriken, kau ingat?" kata Sai, "saat kau mati-matian berlatih menggunakan perubahan cakra rasengan dan cakra angin dan berlatih bersama Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-senpai…"

"…"

"…Sakura selalu memperhatikanmu dari hutan. Membawakanmu pil yang rasanya aneh yang ia buat, dan melihat latihanmu yang begitu keras…"

"…"

"Aku pernah menjelek-jelekkanmu, tapi yang ada malah ia bilang akan menghajarku kalau aku tetap menjelekkanmu. Ia membelamu…"

"Hah?" Wajah Naruto mulai memerah.

"Dan saat aku bilang bahwa aku menarik kesimpulan kalau ia tak akan mengkhianatimu, ia tersenyum tulus…"

"S-Sai, itu…"

"Dan wajahnya memerah seperti kau sekarang."

Naruto menunduk sesaat. Detak jantungnya makin kencang. Seolah malah menyakitkan kerja jantungnya hingga ia memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mengontrol keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura… surga kehidupan dunianya.

"Bukankah tidak ada gadis yang bisa membuatmu kacau seperti ini selain Sakura?" tanya Sai, "bukankah tidak ada gadis lain yang mengenalmu sejauh Sakura mengenalmu?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura! Kau benar-benar aneh!" teriak Ino kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino-pig!" balas Sakura kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa malah menghindar begitu?" tanya Ino penasaran, "semua orang di Konoha tahu bahwa kau satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuat Naruto gila! Bahkan saat kau memintanya untuk mengejar Sasuke, saat semua anggota rookie-nine menganggap itu mustahil, Naruto malah membuat janji konyol untukmu!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi gadis itu tak mau menoleh.

"Semua orang tahu, Sakura," jelas Ino lagi, "tidak ada laki-laki lain yang bisa mengalahkan perasaan Naruto untukmu. Satu-satunya lelaki yang mencintaimu dan mengenalmu dengan semua kekuranganmu itu."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**But no one in this world**_

_**Knows me the way you know me**_

_**So you'll probably always have a spell on me…**_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto bangkit dan berdiri. Sakura pasti masih ada di gedung akademi. Ia harus mencarinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa Sakura menghindarinya, tapi ia ingin tahu. Apa alasannya adalah karena Naruto membuat kesalahan padanya atau tidak.

Dan perlahan Sakura melangkah keluar dari gedung. Entah kenapa ia menoleh ke arah halaman akademi. Dan matanya menangkap Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

_**That's how much I love you (as much I need you)**_

_**That's how much as I need you,**_

_**That's how much I love you **_

_**That's how much as I need you,**_

Sakura ingin menghindar. Ia ingin lari. Ia tidak ingin perasaannya terbaca secepat ini. Ia takut kalau sendainya perasaan Naruto sudah berubah padanya.

_**And I hate that I love you so,**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy,**_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura berbalik dan bersiap pergi sebelum akhirnya tangan pemuda itu menahan lengannya.

_**I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)**_

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sakura menoleh perlahan. Bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Apa saat aku tidur, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu?" tanya Naruto. Suaranya terdengar goyah. Dan detak jantung Sakura makin tak beraturan. Sakura masih terdiam. Bingung harus berkata apa. Setiap kata yang disusunnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Menolak untuk keluar.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya, "Kalau memang aku bicara salah…" ungkap Naruto lagi, "…maka aku minta maaf."

Naruto berjalan mundur dan sukses membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap pemuda pirang itu berbalik menjauh darinya.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go… no…)**_

"Naruto!" panggilnya pelan. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya sementara Sakura terlihat menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "kenapa kau berpikir kau mengigau tentang aku saat tidur? Apa mimpi burukmu itu tentang aku?"

Kali ini Naruto berbalik. Ia melangkah lagi mendekat pada Sakura dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "Kau ingat saat bangun aku berkata apa tentang mimpi itu?"

"K-kau bilang…" Sakura terlihat berpikir, "kau bilang kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga, dan kau menangis karenanya."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Ya."

"…"

"Tapi dalam mimpi itu dia menciumku, dan menghapus air mataku. Kau tahu aku memimpikan siapa? Apa kau tahu aku mimpi kehilangan siapa?"

Sakura tercekat sesaat. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Sosok yang Naruto katakan terdengar seperti…

"Itu kau Sakura-chan."

"A-"

"Itu kau," jelas Naruto lagi, "aku bermimpi kau menikah dengan Sasuke."

"Naruto, aku…ak-"

"Aku benci mimpi itu. Dan takut kalau itu akan jadi kenyataan."

Sakura menunduk pelan. Ia mengatur napasnya, "Lalu, dalam mimpi itu, a-apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya?"

"Aku pergi," kali ini Naruto yang menunduk, "aku merelakanmu."

"…"

"…"

"A-aku… aku tak akan menikah dengan orang lain," jelas Sakura, "sekalipun itu Sasuke, aku tak akan menikah dengan orang lain, kalau itu artinya aku kehilangan kau dari sisiku… Naruto."

Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya gadis itu dalam-dalam sekalipun Sakura terus mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Aku bukannya menghindarimu, aku cuma sedikit kebingungan…"

_**And I hate that I love you so…**_

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Sakura dengan perlahan. Menunggu gadis itu mau menatap matanya. Sakura menatapnya gugup dan sesekali mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

Naruto mendekat pelan hingga ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Naruto berhenti bergerak. Begitu juga Sakura. Keduanya saling menatap dalam jarak dekat.

"Apa itu artinya…"

Sakura memejamkan matanya sedetik, "K-kau boleh membalas ciumanku saat kau tidur tadi…"

Naruto terbelalak sesaat lalu tersenyum lagi, "Pantas saja rasanya seperti nyata sekali, sekarang aku percaya kata-kata Kakashi-sensei."

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura gugup. Berbicara dalam jarak sedekat ini jujur saja tak baik untuk kerja jantungnya.

"Dia bilang kau menciumku sungguhan…" Naruto tersenyum lagi saat ia merasa wajah Sakura semakin memerah karena kata-katanya.

"Diamlah, Naruto," kata Sakura pelan, "cium aku sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Naruto tersenyum sesaat lalu mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut. Sakura tersenyum sesaat, memejamkan matanya lalu membalas ciumannya

Keduanya melepas ciumannya. Menghentikan tautan sesaat demi mengambil oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

Naruto mencium pipi Sakura pelan, "Apa yang membuatmu kebingungan Sakura-chan?"

"Aku merasa aku semakin membencimu…"

"Hm?" Naruto hanya terdiam dan menyentuhkan dahinya di kening Sakura.

"Aku benci lemah seperti ini padamu, Naruto, aku benci karena aku sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Baka." jelasnya lembut, setengah berbisik pada Naruto.

"Aku bisa mati kalau kau membenciku, Sakura-chan, tapi tak apa kalau alasannya karena kau membalas perasaanku."

"Aku takut, kalau kau sudah lelah menyukaiku, Naruto." bisik Sakura lagi.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya meraih pipi gadis itu lalu mencium bibirnya lembut sekali lagi, "Aku selalu melihatmu, cuma kau Haruno Sakura, aku selalu menunggumu, sampai kau berpaling ke arahku."

"…"

"Dan mungkin hanya itulah kejujuranku yang terbesar pada diriku sendiri," bisik Naruto, "satu-satunya kebenaran yang tak terbantahkan."

Air mata Sakura menetes pelan. Sebodoh inikah ia sampai membuat pemuda itu menunggu begitu lama? Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mencium air matanya, "Ibuku pernah bercerita tentang kata-kata terindah yang ia dengar dari Hokage keempat. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

Sakura menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam. Sakura terdiam lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu sekali lagi lalu tersenyum pelan, "Ya, katakan…"

"**I Love You…"**

_**.**_

_**And I hate that **__**I love you**__** so…soo…..**_

**FIN (2)**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hahahaha. Anda sekalian boleh menggampar saya, hehehe. Fic model sekuel abal satu ini. Kalo fic Wedding Dress bisa berdiri sendiri, fic satu ini akan membingungkan kalau nggak baca fic Wedding Dress terlebih dahulu. Mungkin banyak yang mikir ini 'in progress' apa 'complete'?**

**Masalahnya night juga bingung. Yah, kalau ada ide pasti langsung tak bikin lanjutannya. OH IYA! Ucapan Sai itu beneran ada di anime lho, tadi ada di Glob*l TV (edisi 28-6-2010) dan ini pertama kalinya night munculin **_**inner sakura**_** meski cuma dikit.**

**YAK! Night cuma bisa bilang, meskipun abal, night ngetik 'Hate That I Love You' ini dalam waktu tiga jam! Mikirnya itu yang luama… ngepasin lagu duet saya ma Ne-Yo ***digampar Rihanna asli*** emang ribet. Apalagi nyesuain ide ma NaruSaku-nya. Beuuh… panas otak night, hahahaha. Naruto gombaaaal…! ***dirasengan*****

**Yosh! Night harap readers sudi me-**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
